Chawalliankalitan Empire
Prehistoric Arctica + Chawosauria- The Greater Chawalliankalitan Empire was a Chawosaurian Paganist Theocratic Regime which stood from 2580 B.C.E. and dissolved in 1895 C.E. and the Chawosaurians are prehistoric humans which stood from 10,000,000 B.C.E. to today and in 80,000 to 10,000 BCE, the empire was the only economy, only Civilization and only military and more. It was reformed by the Waronardo Revolution, bringing Social Liberal Factions in charge of the empire. Reversed by Koslevickro, but brought even more Multicultural Rituals, who reformed the Chawalliankalitan Faith. The Chawosaurians had witnessed the more empire and the imperial nation which had the legacy of the world dominate empire, the empire had many conflicts but the longest war in Chawalliankalita, the Chawalliankalitanic Wars (80,000-2552 BCE) Began with the invasion of the Kalitan Wizards and dark wizards along with Chawalliankalitan Wizard, Chawbalitan '''and his followers, the Chawbalitans and the conflict between the Chawalliankalitans and the Chawbailtans was a long conflict with the Liberial status with the Chawbalitan Revolution and the Chawbalitans had federalized themselves into the Government of Democracy. The Chawalliankalitans or Chawkalitans Naturally dissolved when the Last Ice Age fell and was a big disaster in Chawosaurian History. Mythology '''Book of the Universe: ''In the beginning there was nothing, just black darkness, and then, an explosion of light, blocked the darkness away and then the lighting stars began to rise, and deep in the stars, there was a egg of two infants, once they hatched, the babies grew up, they were named, both, Chawo and Chawa, they were the first god and goddess of the universe, and then, they had three children together, Chawigold, Chawistar and Chawosina, Chawo and Chawa gave their three children a life of promise and joy, they were special, and were crown jewels of the supernatural couple, but once the boys went to an age of growth and time for one of them to take Chawo's place, one day, it was a special day, Chawo called his boys over, while Chawa took care of Chawosina, Chawo reached into the sky and grabbed two stars, once he grabbed the stars, they turned into gold, the gold balls, gave one to Chawigold, once Chawigold was handed the golden ball, the ball turned into ice, and Chawo gave the other golden ball to Chawistar, once Chawistar was handed the golden ball, the ball turned into the ball of fire, Chawo told the boys that one of these golden balls will turn into the most precious ball in the universe, the Ball of Color (Earth), and if one of the boys' balls turned into the ball of color, that child will take Chawo's place as King of the Universe.'' Once time for bed, the Boys put their balls beside them, over night, Chawigold's ice ball began to change into the ball of color, once morning time, Chawigold noticed that his ball has changed, ice, green, brown, he can see animals into his ball's surface, it was the ball of color, he went to his father, woke him up and the whole family and into his sleeping entrance and got his ball and showed his father, the ball of color, his father was pounded away with joy, he hugged his son with completely joy and said, "you're my successor", but Chawistar looked at Chawigold in a negative way and left the room, Chawistar's ball never changed, it was still the ball of fire, but ever since the arrival of the ball of color, Chawistar had been having not such a good relationship with Chawigold, when Chawo died and Chawa left the boys and kept Chawosina, Chawistar gets upset everytime the Chawigold carries around the ball of color, Chawigold's mother gave Chawigold a rack of balls (solar system), and Chawigold added the Ball of color while Chawistar added the Ball of Fire into the rack. But Chawistar wanted his brother back, by wanting to destroy the Ball of Color, when Chawa died, Chawigold was left in charge of the universe, which caused Chawistar to attack Chawigold in order to destroy the Ball of Color, and once Chawigold and Chawosina defended the Ball of Color, Chawigold hugged Chawistar to cool him down, Chawigold had an idea for Chawistar, he can be part of the Ball of Color, which gave Chawistar the opportunity to curse the ball of color. Chawigold had the godly power to put Chawistar on the ball of color to add him to his price, however, that was a bad idea, because it gave Chawistar the opportunity to curse the ball of color instead of destroying it with his own hands. There were three brothers and their father on the ball of color, which Chawistar spotted, so he tricked his sister, Chawosina, to give them the blood ball, making Chawosina thought it was the ball of love, the father and the three sons were walking from Siberia to Alaska, the father said to his children, go without me, while the father was walking without his children, Chawosina showed up on the father and handed him the blood ball and told him to take it back to his tribe to his children as a father gift, as he got back to his children with Chawosina's guidance, as he went back to the tent, his sons went to the tent and noticed that their father was there, the father said, look at this red ball, the sons were amazed, they asked where the ball came from, the father said it was a gift, the father and the sons heard Chawosina's voice, telling them to open the ball, as they open the ball by breaking it, red smoke came out extremely, black and red smoke, Chawistar appeared from the smoke and spoke to the family, he handed each brother, three black balls, one ball was the ball of disease, one ball was the ball of hatred and the last ball, the ball of disaster, each ball is deadly, which Chawistar didn't told the family, and the balls will cause the whole family their lives, but, one of the brothers' balls, the ball of hatred and fear, had the spirit of hatred in it, spirit came out and went into the brother and entered the brother's dream, but killed him, after the ball broke and the Black Eagle of Hatred came out and went into the sky and the eagle as it fly, flapped it's wings and the dusts of hatred rained on earth from the flapping wings of the eagle, and hatred rose, the second brother had the ball of disease, but when the brother touched the ball, he had a disease and died, when he died, the ball broke the Black Eagle of Disease rose out of the broken ball and went to the sky and fly around the earth and then disease rained down on the earth from the eagle's flapping wings. the last brother had the ball of disaster, but, there was a huge snow storm, after the village froze, a huge tsunami (2,000 feet from the ground) crashed the frozen village, the ball broke under water and the black eagle of disaster fly out from the tsunami, but when out of the tsunami, the eagle fly the sky and then disaster rained on the ground from it's wing and caused tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, fire whirls, gustnadoes, dust devils, steam devils, downbursts, waterspouts, landspouts, cyclones and derechoes. Then the father blamed Chawistar for the balls that killed his sons, so Chawistar wants his soul too, so he appeared to the father and handed him a ball, the very large purple ball, the father refused, but looked into his eyes and made him accept the ball, but when he touched the ball, the father died, while falling on the ground, the ball broke and then the Purple Eagle of Death rose up and then Chawistar ordered the eagle to fly around the earth and make death fall from it's wing on the earth while flying around the entire planet, and the eagle did so. History Settlement of the Chawalliankalitans The Birth Home of Chawosauria is Devon Island, which is an island on North Canada, it can be found that the island is still located in one of Canada's northern territories, Nunavut. The Chawosaurians who were Inuits, were not called Chawalliankalitans until 100,000 BCE, they were evolved in 100,000,000 BCE and in 80,000 BCE, they settled on Devon Island and were still part of the Inuits. The language the Inuit Chawosaurians spoke was Qikiqtaaluk, Inuit and more Arctic Languages. Chawalliankalita Chawalliankalita was the first emperor and founder of the Chawoversian Peoples, by 2580 BCE, he had established Chawalliankalita, in 2552 BCE, the most important year of the Chawalliankalitans, he established the important role of the Chawalliankalitans. The standards of Chawalliankalitan Society and the rise of Chawosaurian Traditionalism led by Chawalliankalitanism. Chawbalitan War When Chawalliankalita died, Chawbalitan took over the throne, the Chawalliankalitan Empire broke up into two Civil War Parties, the Chawalliankalitans, and the Chawbalitans, who were the loyalists. Despite the Chawbalitans' defeat and exil to Scandinavia, Chawbalitan continued his rule over the Empire. Waronardo Monarchy The rise of Waronardo in 1492 BCE brought widespread notice, he was unwilling to enforce and live by Chawalliankalita's standards politically, but religiously, he enforced the theocratic law of Chawigold, the head deity of the Chawoversian Peoples. Chawosauuria's first Bisexual Monarch, while Emperor, Demigander was Chawosauria's first openly gay Monarch, he faced fierce opposition from Chawalliankalitan Conservatives known as Sobequatians, Chawalliankalitans who supported the political ideology of Emperor, Sobequat, who is widely forgotten. Waronardo was the original Liberal who rejected the old Conservative practices of the Chawalliankalitans, he destroyed Social Conservatism in the Chawalliankalitan Empire. The Waronardo Revolution was the most massively successful revolution in Chawalliankalitan History.Category:History of Chawosauria